dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Game Update 43
Deccember 10, 2014 Legends PvE Events Now players will finally be able to do more than just PvP as their favorite DC characters in DC Universe Online! Players can test their skills by creating unique teams of iconic Legends characters and taking on some of the most exciting instances in the game! Legends PvE is made up of a series of ongoing events. Each month or so, we will have a new Legends PvE instance to play through in the Events tab of the On Duty menu. Players can queue up for the instance with any legends character they already have unlocked, unless they are restricted because they appear in the content. We’ll also be running promos for certain legends characters during the events, which means, some of them may be temporarily available for players to try out – and this includes Legends PvP too! The first event will feature the South Gotham Courthouse Alert. As we make more content for the game we will convert them into Legends PvE events as well, so look forward to seeing all your favorite alerts to make an appearance! Players will be rewarded with Marks of Legend for defeating all the bosses and completing the instance – each boss will drop at least one Mark. Players will also be able to earn feat points by completing the achievements in the event itself. There are feats specific to each event, as well as general feats. Role Optional buffs will be in effect for these events. They will function as they do in regular alerts, which require 3 out of four people to be in proximity with each other in order to take effect. Since Legends characters do not have roles, all four buffs will be granted when they activate. So stay together and learn how to use these helpful buffs to survive the challenges in each event. Here’s the best news of all: All of our existing Marketplace Legends characters will become un-lockable by Members in-game for Marks of Legend. Members will now have the option whether to purchase these Legends on the Marketplace (claimable on all characters) or to unlock them with Marks of Legends (per character). This is a terrific addition to our already great package of member benefits. We’re very excited to see even more Circes, Wonder Women, Hal Jordans, Sinestros, etc running around in both Legends PvE and PvP. So, enjoy! Look for Legends: PvE South Gotham Courthouse under the Events tab in the On Duty menu! New League Hall Environment: Undersea With GU 43 we have added another League Hall Environment: Undersea! This new League Hall environment offers a unique look and a choice of two new Terrains: Trench and Reef. Players can now create League Halls with this new environment or choose to relocate their current League Hall to Undersea! Cost: Prestige only Display of Equipped Combat Rating Players will now see Equipped Combat Rating (Equipped CR) in the HUD where player level was previously displayed, both for their own and for other players. Player level has moved to on top of the role symbol. Equipped Combat Rating is the combat rating of the gear that a player currently has equipped. It does NOT take into account the gear in the player’s inventory or bank. Note that a player’s Equipped Combat Rating is not necessarily the highest that player has reached because it is only calculating what is currently being worn. If a player is under level 30, the equipped combat rating field will not be visible and only the level of the player is displayed. While in a PvE instance, the Equipped Combat Rating fields will display the Equipped PvE Combat Rating; while in a PvP instance, the Equipped PvP Combat Rating will display. While adventuring in the open world, you can select which Equipped Combat Rating you want to see in the Settings->UI menu in the Options UI. Reset Content Loot Locks for Group Members Players now have the option to use their own Replay badges to reset loot locks for other players on their Friends List or in their League! Players will now see this option, when they are grouped with eligible players, in the On Duty menu and in the scorecard menu. When choosing to Reset Content Loot Locks, the player is given a choice to reset each player individually, by name, or to reset all eligible players on the list by choosing "All." PvP Arena and Legends Rewards A number of heuristic methods have been deployed in PvP matches to detect when individual players are not participating as well as when matches are being "thrown,” meaning one team is handing the other team a win. When an individual fails to participate, that individual will not receive rewards. Repeatedly failing to participate or throwing matches may result in account sanctions. Purchase Marketplace Legends from the Vendor Earlier this year we gave players with Legendary accounts the ability to purchase Marketplace Legends characters using in-game currency and marks through a vendor. Players with Free and Premium accounts would not see these items when interacting with the same vendor. The latest iteration on this system allows Free and Premium players to see and purchase these same characters with a one-click-buy dialog. Legendary players should continue to see the items listed for in-game currency and marks. Season’s Greedings! Larfleeze is back! Find and recover the stolen gifts in Metropolis and Gotham City before it’s too late! Look for “Yuletide Fear” (Villains) or “Winter Plunderland” (Heroes) in your Mission Journal. Players must be at least level 10 to participate. Larfleeze’s greed can’t be satisfied so he is taking advantage of a heated battle between the Green Lanterns and the Sinestro Corps. Look for “Ring in the Holidays” in your Mission Journal. Players must complete “Yuletide Fear” or “Winter Plunderland” and “Season’s Greedings” in order to receive the “Ring in the Holidays” Daily Mission. Each day of the event, look for “Season’s Greedings” and “Ring in the Holidays” in your Mission Journal to complete the mission and earn Holly Leaves. *New Feats! **Home For the Holidays **Cue the Ski Chase *New Consumable! **Orange Lantern Cookie Don’t forget to shop at Skeets’ Workshop to get the latest winter clothing, holiday goodies, and festive base items! Skeets’ Workshop is located in your HQ and inside the Secret Research Facility. Players entering the Secret Research Facility are now stat banded and may find their stats boosted or reduced to put them between CR 30 and 34 based on their current role. To really get into the holiday spirit, be sure to the visit the Vault this season! The Joker’s heart grew three sizes and he’s added a few new surprises. Note: Shaking presents is always encouraged. Legends: Deathstroke! Make quick work of all your contracts as the deadly assassin, Deathstroke. Members may purchase this item in game for Marks of Legend on a per character basis. The Marketplace version of this item is redeemable for every character on the account, and is not tradable. Alerts Brothers in Arms *Fixed an issue where it was possible for group members to get stranded inside the Speed Force tunnels. League Hall: Security Breach *Completing this alert will now properly increment the number of alerts you have completed for the associated feat. Oolong Island *Leaving the Android form will now report correctly to the combat log. South Gotham Courthouse *Fixed an issue where Brainiac Constables could not deliver jurors correctly. Zamaron Conversion Chamber *Enemy and allied Lanterns will now de-spawn when Fatality is defeated. *Harley will now properly display her construct boxing glove and construct hammer. Armory Switching to an armory that has a skin saved that doesn't require briefs will now correctly load. Audio Fixed an issue where melee combat sounds were not playing sound effects correctly on the PS3. Bases *Living Planet Stalagmite should now appear correctly when placed in player bases. *The Sparring Targets in Bases and League Halls will no longer drop power interactions early. Bounties War of the Light Part II *Begrudgingly, both Doctor Light and Superman have agreed to give credit more often to those that assist in defeating them. *Fixed an issue where remnants of the Doctor Light and Superman encounters would remain after they were defeated. Broker Fixed issue that caused the broker to not filter usable items correctly. Challenges Spark of Parallax *Fixed an issue where Sinestro would sometimes fail to aggro the bosses when released from their shields. 8th Precinct *Fixed typo in dialog text. Collections *Collections will now always show when added to inventory. Downtown Metropolis Battlezone *Moved a Collection out of the Red Mist area so it can be collected. Consumables *Most consumable items with a ranking of Tier 2 and above now have a minimum required Combat Rating. *Consumable items that cause self-healing only, specifically Soder colas, may still be used if you do not meet CR requirement but the amount of Health and Power they restore will be capped to the maximum qualified tier. Duos Spark of Ion *The spark bearer will heal others close to them when the bearer’s health drops below half. *Two people can no longer have the Spark of Ion at the same time. *While fighting Orange Lanterns with the Spark of Ion inside the Central Power Battery room, an enter encounter teleporter will always be available. Exterior Downtown Metropolis Battlezone – War of the Light Part II *'Crystalline Catalysts' ** Reduced the required count for saving Lanterns. ** Slight percentage adjustment; players should receive the Lantern they need more often. *Fixed an issue where some Lanterns were using incorrect VO lines. *'Star Sapphire Embargo' ** Mission text has been updated. *The vendor has been added back to the base camps in the Metropolis Battlezone, and now he offers Soder Colas for sale too! Feats Accidental Perfection *Clues to the required combination are more evident now. *The Bottle Opener feat will no longer be visible until you've completed the 99 Bottles feat. General Sentinels of Magic in Metropolis Chinatown will now use appropriate magic. Mail We have made a potential fix for missing attachments on returned mail. Marketplace The Claim Item Menu should now function properly if you have large numbers of purchased items. Marks The cap on Marks of Triumph has been raised to 175,000. Missions Avaricious & Vicious *Fixed an issue where enemies around LexCorp Tower weren't showing consistently as red dots on the minimap. Orange You on Our Side: Downtown Metropolis Battlezone *Fixed an issue where enemies around LexCorp Tower weren't showing consistently as red dots on the minimap. *Players should now be able to hard-target the Citrine Mist Trail to aid in tracking it. It also travels a little bit slower. The Crimson Fog of War *Multiple players will get credit when one player vacuums the mist from their downed Raging ally. Violet Ultraviolence *Adjusted mission description text to reflect that players are not required to free specific lantern types from the Star Sapphire crystals. Storming the Ivory Tower *Leeches will now follow you through the instance properly. Zombie Benefits *Fixed issue where Circe's communicator audio didn't match the text. Mods Tactical Mod slots have been removed from the older, unused versions of PvP armor for consistency. Movement Skimming *Skimming should now work correctly the v-Sync video option turned off. *Flight and Skimming banking and animation blending has been tuned to look consistent when turning. *The maximum pitch for Skimming has been reduced. *The Flight and Skimming variants can now jump cancel abilities while flying. *The slow and fast turning sounds should now play correctly with Skimming. *Fixed a skimming issue where pressing the ascend button/spacebar repeatedly would cause the ascend sound to stack. *Optimized Skimming audio. *Adjusted Skimming Idle Ambient sound. Operations Rage Impurity *Fear effects in the final boss fight have been corrected from red to yellow. Avarice Impurity *Glomulus will no longer T-pose. Love and War (Hero and Villain) *Impassioned Wonder Woman will give the normal amount of rewards on her defeat. *Player pets will take only minor damage from Impassioned Wonder Woman's Bracer Deflection ability and Carol Ferris's Absolute Devotion attack. *Adjusted the break-out abilities of the Vanguard, Vexer, Vanquisher, and Vindicator *In the Cain Street Mall, Sinestro will always be able to approach the interstellar teleporter pad. *Carol Ferris will be joined by additional Star Sapphires after her introduction cutscene finishes and not before. *The Vangaurd, Vexer, Vindicator and Vanquisher will now be more active while supporting Carol Ferris. *Zatanna will no longer incorrectly disappear from the boss room. *The Star Sapphires that join Carol Ferris will not appear while her cut scenes are playing. Powers 'Fire' *Corrected an issue with Fireball's single target taunting effect. 'Ice' *Corrected an issue with Frost Snipe's single target taunting effect. *Cold Snap now follows beneficial ability clipping rules, allowing it to interrupt the animations of most type of attacks including weapons and super powers. 'Light' *While in PvP, Construct Combos versions of both Chainsaw and Hand Clap are now vulnerable to counter mechanics. *Corrected an issue preventing Spikequake from benefiting from the Weapon Mastery crit bonus. *Ram: Increased the size of one of two long range damage cones so that both are the same size. This means at long range, all targets should be hit twice. *Impact: Increased the size of one of two long range damage cones so that both are the same size. This means at long range, all targets should be hit twice. Mental *Bastion will once again replenish the proper amount of power in PvE. *Thought Bubble will now properly split damage when used in Control role. *Pyrokinesis and Cryokinesis have swapped places in the Illusion tree. *Cryokinesis now gives a 45% damage bonus in the Damage role. *Pyrokinesis now gives a 50% damage buff in Damage role. *Pyrokinesis now hits multiple enemies in a sphere around your target. *Pyrokinesis no longer causes additional instant damage when the target is dazed but now applies a strong damage over time effect. **''Note'': The strength and duration of this DoT effect is identical to the one in the old version of Mass Terror. Nature *Savage Growth will now properly knockdown nearby enemies when used in Healer role. *Cross Pollination and Bloom now share the same Pheromone stack group. *Harvest is now in its own unique Pheromone stack group. *Wolf Form **Corrected an issue preventing Hop Claw and Double Slash from being Vulnerable to Block. **Added 0.4 second wind-up time to Primal Burst. Advanced Mechanic Updates The following abilities will now grant supercharge regen for 4 seconds when hitting a target as part of the advanced mechanic: *Gadgets - Paralyzing Dart / EMP Pulse *Fire - Flame Cascade / Mass Detonation *Ice - Arctic Gust / Avalanche *Mental - Mass Levitation / Mass Terror 'Might Based Advanced Mechanic' *When using Might Based advanced mechanics you now gain an additional 5% chance to crit and 25% crit damage for all super powers to balance against the passive weapon attack crit bonuses received from purchasing Weapon Mastery traits. 'Ice' *'General' **Abilities that apply the Chill Effect now refresh the duration of Ice Armor. **Mainframe: Empowered Channeling **Arctic Gust and Avalanche are no longer affected by the Empowered Channeling mod. *'Arctic Gust' **Increased cone width from 30 degrees to 90 degrees. **Removed the cool-down and reduced the channeling time to 2.5 seconds. **Now causes additional damage while in Damage role when used against enemies standing in Ice fields. **Also causes additional damage while in Damage role when you have Ice Armor or have four or more Chill effects active. **Arctic Gust gains Block Breaking properties while using Ice's Advanced Mechanic. *'Avalanche' **Adjusted the physical properties of the ability so it reliably hits your target and surrounding enemies in a large area of effect eight times and tuned them so enemies are not scattered to the four winds. **Removed the cool-down and reduced the channeling time to 2.5 seconds. **Now causes additional damage while in Damage role when used against enemies standing in Ice fields. Also causes additional damage when you have Ice Armor or have four or more Chill effects active. **Avalanche gains Block Breaking properties when using Ice's Advanced Mechanic. *'Cold Snap' **While in Damage role and Cold Snap is active you recover a portion of the power cost from Arctic Gust, Avalanche, Ice Bash and Cold Snap. **Cold Snap may now be activated while moving. *'Ice Bash' **While in Damage role, Ice Bash causes additional damage to enemies in an area when hitting with Arctic Gust or Avalanche. 'Light' *'Light Combo Advanced Mechanic' **Chaining together consecutive Construct Combos for a period of four seconds or more causes significantly increased damage until the combo chain is broken. While causing increased damage in this manner, Construct Combos begin inflicting and become vulnerable to counter mechanics. *'Light Power Points Reset' **Due to changes in the Light Support tree, Light users will find their power points reset and fully refunded. *'Chainsaw' **Chainsaw's hold melee Construct Combo is now named Threatening Chainsaw. **The Fear effect should apply more reliably to enemies when using Threatening Chainsaw. **Improved the crowd control effect for the 1st hit of the Construct Combo version. **The melee damage from this attack now hits in a 180 degree cone. All Chainsaw attacks now split damage like a super power, rather than like a basic melee attack. **Chainsaw can now combo into Light Claws. *'Light Claws' **The melee damage from this attack now hits in a 180 degree cone. **All Light Claw attacks now split damage like a super power, rather than like a basic melee attack. Improved the crowd control effect for the 1st hit of the Construct Combo version. **The final hold melee construct combo is now known as Final Claw, while all attacks which begin the combo are now properly named Light Claws. **Final Claw can now combo into the Swing attack from the Entrap ability. *'Fan' **Increased the angle of the damage cone from 10 to 60 degrees. **Fan can now combo into Impact. **Adjusted input timings slightly so combos can be performed more reliably out of Fan. *'Minigun' **Minigun can now combo into Ram. **The Construct Combo version of Minigun may now be performed while moving. *'Ram' **Ram can now combo into Fan. *'Boxing' **The melee damage from this attack now hits in a 180 degree cone. **All Boxing attacks now split damage like a super power, rather than like a basic melee attack. **Improved the crowd control effect for the 1st hit of the Construct Combo version. **Boxing can now combo into Chainsaw. *'Entrap' **Entrap has switched places with Hand Clap in the support tree and provides a 35% damage bonus in Damage role. **All Swing attacks now split damage like a super power, rather than like a basic melee attack. Swing now combos into Chainsaw. *'Hand Clap' **Hand Clap has switched places with Entrap in the support tree and provides a 40% damage bonus in Damage role. *'Impact' **Impact can now combo into Light Blast. *'Light Blast' **Light Blast can now combo into Minigun. The Construct Combo version of Light Blast may now be performed while moving. 'Nature' *'Primal Wolf Form' **Increased the damage caused by Feral Stomp, Hop Claw, and Double Slash. **Significantly increased the damage caused by Primal Uppercut and Lupine Darts. **Primal Wolf Form can now take advantage of the Power refund mechanic also available in damage role. *'Hive Mind' **Hive Mind now has a new icon. **While in Insectoid Form, Hive Mind restores Power for each Pheromone effect applied, whenever Blossom removes Pheromone effects and when activating Swarm Shield. While Hive Mind is active, the damage caused by Acid Spit, Fury and Launching Uppercut is increased significantly, and Fury also hits additional enemies in an area surrounding your target. *'Insectoid Form' **Increased the cone length of Acid Spit from 5.5m to 12.5m. *'Swarm' **Swarm now uses a new icon. 'Mental' *'Mental Power Points Reset' **Due to changes in the Illusion tree, Mental users will find their power points reset and fully refunded. *'Psychic Resonance' **This ability has changed significantly. It is now a beneficial buff applying a heal over time and beginning a brief cycle of Resonance. Certain abilities may amplify Resonance up to three times. Resonance increases the damage of certain abilities. *'Mass Terror' **This ability no longer applies a damage over time effect, has a faster animation, is vulnerable to interrupt, gains Block Breaking properties while Resonance is active, and causes scaled damage based on how much Resonance has been amplified. A portion of the power cost is restored while Resonance is active. It now hits enemies within a 12.5m sphere around you. *'Mass Levitation' **This ability no longer has an activation time, applies a 50% damage buff in Damage role, gains Block Breaking properties while Resonance is active and causes scaled damage based on how much Resonance has been amplified. A portion of the power cost is restored while Resonance is active. **Corrected an issue with visual FX that would prevent them from playing if the target resists the Levitate effect. *'Telekinetic Bolt' **This ability no longer has an activation time, is no longer vulnerable to interrupt, no longer destroys player created objects, applies a 50% damage buff in Damage role, amplifies Resonance and causes additional damage when you have Resonance in addition to existing effects. A portion of the power cost is restored while Resonance is active. *'Telekinetic Push' **Although still knocking down enemies in a thin cone it now causes damage in a larger area of effect around your target. It also amplifies Resonance and causes additional damage when you have Resonance in addition to existing Power Interactions. A portion of the power cost is restored while Resonance is active. *'Phantom Flames' **In addition to existing effects it also amplifies Resonance and causes additional damage when you have Resonance in addition to existing Power Interactions. A portion of the power cost is restored while Resonance is active. *'Psychic Shock' **In addition to existing effects it also amplifies Resonance and causes additional damage when you have Resonance in addition to existing Power Interactions. A portion of the power cost is restored while Resonance is active. 'Fire' *'Fire Tanks' **Using a super power now also increases Restoration when wearing item level 81 or higher gear. *'Burning Determination' **Now heals more damage instantly when activated. **In Tank role it will trigger up to 10 heals over the duration. *'Stoke Flames' **Now heals a significant amount of damage instantly. PVP *Teams now score 8 points per second when capturing all three nodes in both Arena and Legends Arkham Asylum. *Teams now score 7 points per second when capturing all three nodes in both Arena and Legends Australia. *PvP Season 3 Feats Hush Little Baby and Knight in the City have had their feat values corrected. *When in a PVP instance, if you go Link Dead, your character will be immediately zoned to your previous location to allow another player to fill your spot. Research and Development *Using a recovery kit will now always show the correct number of items added. Rewards *All Solo Challenges and Duos have been updated to now drop x.3 Generator Mods instead of x.2 which they were previously dropping. *Fixed a bug that could cause items dropped in a group from being looted. Server *Continued optimizations have been made to improve server performance. Styles *The Hive Defender Style shirts had a weighting issue where it seemed the upper portion of the shirt would move with the head, stretching and resulting in a disfiguration of the mesh. These items have been reweighted and the issue fixed. *We have fixed the Heart of Predator Tiara so that it no longer clips with the longer hair in the game. UI *Fixed an issue with certain crafted Consumable items that caused their icons to appear incorrectly in various UI screens. Weapons Martial Arts' Heavy Shuriken and Two-Handed's Hammer Throw Mastery now have a short wind-up time. Martial Arts *Corrected an issue that would sometimes prevent Knee Launch from being Vulnerable to Block The following attacks will now properly split damage after two targets instead of one: *Dual Pistols **Sweep Shot Mastery *Two Handed **Arrow Storm Mastery Movement Acrobatics *'Backflip Attack' - Now deals increased damage and to multiple enemies, is a 50% supercharge, and grants power back to you and your allies *'Perfect Poise' - Lowered cost to 25% supercharge and deals damage and knocks down enemies Super Speed *'Speed Drain' - Now properly splits damage *'Dash Attack' - Increased the cooldown to 10 seconds, the damage absorption now scales based on your Dominance and Restoration and lasts 8 seconds, and is fully considered a supercharge so it will not proc with weapon mastery Flight *'Vacuum Bubble' - Now deals increased damage and grants power back to you and your allies *'Dustoff' - Now useable while controlled, the knockdown distance has been reduced, lowered the supercharge cost to 25%, increased the cooldown to 10 seconds, and the damage absorption now scales based on your Dominance and Restoration and lasts 8 seconds https://forums.station.sony.com/dcuo/index.php?threads/game-update-43.230137/ Category:Game Update